


Christmas Shopping

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Luna have some difficulty agreeing on what ornaments they should buy for their first Christmas tree.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shopping

Charlie was with his girlfriend, Luna looking for decorations for their first Christmas tree. They had agreed on all Muggle decorations, but that was as far as their decisions had gotten.

Charlie had wanted to buy some traditional round Christmas bulbs, but Luna was more interested in a set in of mummified corpse ornaments. He wanted a tree topper that was a star or an angel, while Luna was try to convince him that they could make one out of a toy lobster she found in the children's aisle.

Looking back on it, he was quite embarrassed on what quite a scene they had made.

But they did make one purchase that day, string of Christmas lights, which were in the shape of dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
